Quite the Day
by cjsmalley
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler are the stuff of legends but their daughter, Jenny wants to make her own way. However, the universe is still picking on that family. Join Jenny on a day when things go crazy. Secrets will be revealed, hands forced, Jack will be killed, and the Doctor's Daughter gets married. Part of the FF 'verse but not a main story of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Quite the Day**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta stayed. Set after "Forming Family" and "Tiny Traveler" and "Procuring a Professor For Potter".**

**Author's Notes: So, this story takes place in the 'Forming Family' Universe but it will not focus on anyone on the TARDIS. Instead Jenny will be the main character. I am getting the next storyline ready and decided to do something a bit different in the meantime. I also imagine Jenny having a very rough natural accent so I tried to right how it sounded in my head… Enjoy…**

**Prologue:**

McShane University was a calm school. The highest ranking university on the planet of New Earth and nestled in New New York, there was a quiet dignity that poured from the large campus populated by Neo-Earthian buildings seemly from the early nineteen hundreds. Staffed by the best and brightest of the universe the school was a bastion of knowledge for it's' students.

The students themselves were rather dignified, crisply and smartly dressed and never breaking from a relaxed stride as they were always on time. They never raised their voices beyond a calm speaking tone, except when orating and only then they raised their voice very little.

This was the school that the bluebloods and geniuses went to; this was the school of future politicians and rulers, ambassadors and diplomats.

All except one. There was one girl, well, she was a woman all things considered, that did not fit in, did not even try to conform. She was rather famous for it actually. She always dressed in old-style Earthian fatigues, always wore combat boots that laced up tightly but could be slipped from easily, always wore a worn leather jacket, always wore her blonde hair in a ponytail, always carried herself both seriously and relaxed. She was always helpful and kind but had a spine of titanium, standing up for the ones who couldn't or wouldn't for themselves. She nearly always wore a soft smile but they had learnt to fear her when it turned into a frown or a manic grin.

They knew her as one Anna Melody Lee, but that wasn't her true name and they had no idea as to who exactly she was. If they did they would fear her even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One:**

Her alarm went off, signaling that she needed to get up. With a groan she hit the off button, sitting up blearily and cursing that tiny bit of human in her. She required far more sleep than a full Time Lord, yet far less than a full human. Still, she kept a busy schedule so her brain wouldn't turn to mush from disuse.

With a quick shower, she dressed for the day and was putting up her hair when Luis walked into her flat. Luis Mattiborough was a cat-person and her best friend. He carried two cups of coffee with him, nose and whiskers and tail twitching as he moved. He was a tabby cat, with yellowish green eyes and large ears.

"For my lovely Enigma," he purred. Jenny rolled her eyes, taking a cup. Although they were the best of friends she knew he had only begun it because she was the ultimate ball of yarn. A puzzle inside a riddle all bound up in a form of a young woman with an attitude born of being born of war.

Though her father would claim it was all her mother and her mother would claim that it all came from her father's previous incarnation.

Drinking deeply of the bitter ambrosia of the gods, she threaded her free arm through the sleeve of the worn leather jacket she favored before switching hands and threading the other through.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Luis asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Reminds me of what my Dad lived through," she replied, shrugging on her book bag, "how he survived and my Mum survived…If they can do what they've done, I have no excuse not to live my life to the fullest." She grabbed the keys to her flat, powered down her electronics, and followed him into the hallway, locking her door behind herself.

"So what's on our schedule today Catman?" she asked as they headed out.

"Well, Miss Mitterzine is practically euphoric…She finally received permission to cover the Gallifreyians, apparently they—Anna?" he looked at her; she had stopped, frozen in horror. Her coffee cup had hit the carpet.

"Gallifreyians, did you just say Gallifreyians?" she breathed out hoarsely.

"Yes, apparently they're a really advanced race that is nearly extinct. Only one is left…."

"There's more than one," she muttered, looking up at him, "Luis, I need to tell you something, but we need to get back to my flat."

"I'm sure it can wait, we'll be late for—"

"No, now. If you're really my friend you'll follow me…" she was commanding now.

Luis stared at her, she stared back at him. Neither moved before, "Alright, if it's really that important to you." He relented, surprised when she turned on her heel and took off running toward her flat.

He fell forward and loped after her; he barely made it before the door shut behind Anna. "What's your problem?!" he demanded, huffing for his breath.

But Anna was going around her flat, securing everything and muttering in a musical language. She was pale, paler than he had ever seen her before. He breathed deeply and recognized the smell of terror hanging in the air.

"Anna, Anna!" he grabbed her, holding her firmly and staring at her, "What is going on?"

"I'm not Anna…"

"What? What are you going on about? You're Anna Lee…."

"No, Luis, listen to me," with surprising strength she push him into a chair, "I'm not Anna Lee, that's just an alias I'm using here…My real name is...You can't tell anyone this but my name is Jenny Smith and I am The Doctor's daughter…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two:**

Two hours later Luis had the whole story; his enigma was explained, the riddle solved. She was an endangered species, a hybrid of the legendary Gallifreyians and twenty-first century humans.

"I wanted ta make me own way," she explained, having dropped into her natural accent, "Not have everythin' given ta me 'cause of who me parents are yeah? Me Da's paying me way here but I wanna earn everythin' else on me own."

Luis blinked in surprise at her speech patterns.

"'m so sorry for lyin' ta ya," she finished contritely. He was still gaping, thoughts tumbling about his head.

Now he heard her true pulse, twinned beats of double hearts; they had been masked by the ring she had always worn but now she had discarded it and they were hammering at her breasts as she awaited his reaction. But she stood tall and proud, not cowering for fear of his judgment.

He smiled, "I understand, my lovely Enigma, from what I have read of your peoples I understand the need for secrecy…"

"Ya can't tell anyone," she repeated, "No one, not a soul, 'bout me. Got it? You dee an' people will get hurt. People will die…"

'Not a word," he agreed, nodding, "I shan't say a word…"

She gave him a beaming smile before frowning, "I don' think 'm gonna be in class taday…"

"Why?"

She sat down on her sofa, "We've a lot of pride, us Time Lords," her accent was more civilized now as she was calm, "if she gets something wrong or starts disparaging of my people I won't be held accountable for my response…" she looked up at him, brown eyes ancient and tired, accent slipping, "T' War will never end, an' me Da's actions ta save everythin' and everyone else'll fo'ever haunt us. T' shame o' what a once benevolent race devolved ta, o' what the sole survivor was forced ta dee will forever burn in our veins…Lava guilt eatin' us inside out if we let it. Tha's why we all dee as we dee. Me Da's always helped people, even against 'is people, but now he feels like he has ta make up for all the destruction he caused. Mum has done some thin's too tha' she's tryin' to make up for…I was born ta war, ta be a weapon, ta kill people…Me Da was disgusted wit' wha' I was, nearly disowned me on t' spot…but I learnt 'is beliefs, learnt why 'e's so much a pacifist in spirit if not in practice…" she took a breath or two.

"My brother," she continued, accent once again civilized, "Brion, was also born to battle and is now working to make up for that…and our youngest brother, Harry, he feels guilty, so guilty that his biological parents died to save him…" she closed her eyes, losing control again, "Me uncle's mad, bin mad for almost 'is entire life, t' soun' of drums, war drums fo'ever beating in 'is mind, we're a telepathic lot, Time Lords, so t' more 'ere are of us the better we can buffer t' soun' but there's only half a dozen of us right now and for a while it was only me Da' and 'im and Da' thought he was dead too…'bout the only undamaged one is me Aunt but she too is workin' off some bad karma," she sighed, switching back again, "We tend to joke that the Tine Lords have been cursed but it's not a joke, it's true…I won't let anyone add on to that, to talk trash about my family. I can't."

"Jenny," the name tumbled from Luis' lips, strange and familiar all at once, as he joined her, "Jenny, I'll be right next to you and we'll leave if it becomes too much for you."

She was tense, the Universe seemingly sitting on her shoulders and tugging at her hair; Luis realized distantly that perhaps the Universe was on her shoulders, or that it would be soon enough.

She was the stuff of legends after all, the daughter of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf.

Luis Mattiborough made a decision in that very moment. For as long as he lived he would take some of the burdens from her shoulders…

She shook her head when he told her so, a sad wistful smile, "Thanks Luis, but I'm grounded to my Dad's ship until he's convinced I can survive on my own. Besides, he has the only TARDIS in existence."

Luis frowned, "You can't build more?"

"Ya don' build a TARDIS," she laughed a sad laugh, "Ya grow 'em, every grown TARDIS can give off seedlin's, bits o' coral, tha' can grow inta new TARDISes—"

"So—" Luis began, not understanding without all the information.

"But ya need some Gallifreyian soil, to bury 'em in for the firs' fif'y years or so." Jenny continued.

"Gallifrey's gone isn't it?" Luis asked quietly.

"Yes."

Luis scowled, brows furrowing as he fought to figure out this puzzle, "Wait…You said your Dad and Uncle grew up there, on Gallifrey right?"

"Yeah. An' 'ey visited off an' on…"

"How long? How long did they live there?"

"Two hundred an' eigh'y years at leas'," she frowned, "Da' says 'e was barely an adult when 'e lef', Uncle lef' soon afta…"

Luis jumped up, pacing. His tail twitched and wagged as he moved.

"Time Lords, Gallifreyians were omnivores right? They ate fruits and vegetables grown on planet in their home soil yeah?" he demanded

"Course, 'ey were very much isola'ionis's." Jenny watched him guardedly.

"Oh…Oh, I need a notebook," Luis torn into his bag, pulling out a notebook and pen, starting to scribble frantically…

"And the TARDIS your dad drives, she was grown on Gallifrey itself right? Au Natural?"

"Yeah."

"And landed and opened her doors on Gallifrey multiple times right?"

"Yeah…Hundreds o' times at leas'…"

"Fantastic," he exclaimed maniacally, "brilliant, amazing!"

"Wha's goin' through yer head?" she demanded.

"Oh just you wait Jenny Smith, just you wait!" he laughed, "just you wait…To the library!" he tugged her up, a twinkle in his eyes as he led her out at a run…


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three:**

He gave her a large grin, shutting the books he had been poring over. She had been doing coursework for one of her many classes.

They were tucked away in the very top of the library building, having carted up several dozens of both truly old and brand new books and dataspires on Geology, Ecology, Chemistry, both biological and organic, planetary studies and many other disciplines that had caught the eye of Luis as he worked on…whatever it was.

"Are you going to tell me what you're on about?" Jenny asked calmly.

"We may be able to make new Gallifreyian soil," he grinned, before it dimmed, "Not enough to make a planet but enough to—"

"Grow TARDISes." Jenny breathed, eyes wide, "How?"

"We need a sample of bone from your father and uncle each, to get isotopes from Gallifreyian soil, a person or animal or plant absorbs the chemicals and nutrients of whatever they grow up and live, if we know the chemical make-up of the original soil we can search for a planet with a similar make-up in it's soil… We also need a sample from your father's ship, it was grown in Gallifreyian soil so it will give us more information, and then we can dust the ship and analyze the dust; there is a tiny, tiny chance it may still hold some bit of Gallifreyian soil…" he paused, taking a breath, "if we can find a planet with similar soil there may be a chance that we can grow more of your ships and if—Hmmph!"

Jenny had launched herself across the table at him, knocking him, and his chair, flat on his back and snogged him soundly.

"Brilliant!" she breathed, breaking away from him, realizing that even if her bypass would kick in he still needed to breathe, "Ya're absolu'ely brilliant Luis Mattiborough, absolu'ely a genius, oh!" she began snogging him again.

Luis's eyes were wide, his cat ears standing straight and rigid on top of his head. This, this kissing was a new experience for him…he kind of enjoyed it too. She was obviously very talented in this manner and…his eyes closed and he began kissing back.

Somewhere, in the very small region of his mind currently not dealing with an influx of hormones, klaxons went off loudly and like a banshee or ten…Ten, why did that—Oh holy Dark Mother! He broke from her, jumping up and looking about nervously. He had a target on him now…

"Me parents aren't ganna pop out an' kill ya," she laughed, eyes half-lidded and dark. Again her accent slipped.

"You sure," He looked around again, "Your parents are legends remember, the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf, I'd rather not assume anything about them…Especially if you're their only daughter…"

"Nah, it'd mess wit' me timeline," Jenny laughed happily, "an' if they dee that I'd pop out o' existence…" She stood up, grinning, "C'mon, let's go phone 'em…"

She grabbed his hand and tugged him back to her flat, where they called her family using an old fashion Earth phone.

She laughed into the phone, talking in her musical language and nodding and spinning with the cord wrapping around and…and he had just noticed how beautiful she was. Well, not really. He had always known but…

Holy lords in heaven and hell, he was in love with the _Doctor's_ _daughter_. He was dead, dead. A dead cat. Curiosity killed him, his parents were right!

Jenny finally hung up, flopping back on her sofa, "Uncle Mickey's gonna pop by…he's human and never been to New Earth so the lines should stay stable…"

Reprieve, he had gotten a reprieve, for now…

The phone rang again and she picked it up with a cheery greeting in her musical language before frowning and holding the phone away from her ear as someone shouted harsh sounds at her.

She paled, staring at him in horror, beginning a fast and rather frantic conversation with the person on the other end.

She pulled away, demanding of him, "Say me name."

He, very confused at this point, did so. But instead of English, instead of saying "Jenny Smith", music poured from his throat and he burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. The knowledge of who she was, exactly who she was down to the very molecule of her being, surged throughout his being, his consciousness, searing into his mind. He wavered on his feet, going to his knees.

She was very pale now, having pinned the receiver between her ear and shoulder, rushing to help him as she replied to the other person in the affirmation. She picked him up with strength he hadn't realized she had and placed him in an armchair.

She shook as she hung up the phone, shook as she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, shook as she brought the service to him and set in on her coffee table, and shook so badly as she was pouring the tea that it went everywhere except the cups…

He tried to call to her again but it only came out as music and the rush was even more intense than before. She flinched, looking up at him.

"I made a mistake in tellin' ya me name," she spoke, "Apparen'ly it gave ya me Gallifreyian name," he made to interrupt but she went on, "Wor's have power, 'specially names an' 'specially in me da's tongue. A name is given ta a child on t' thirteenth day afta birth. 'is name is for family use only, they'll then be given a public name an' when older they may take on a title…When one tells 'nother not o' their house or line o' their true name the two are considered ta be joined in marriage…I somehow accidentally told ya me true name…"

It dawned on him what she was saying. Again he spoke and this time it was a language he understood, "Married?" Vaguely he noted her natural accent appearing once again.

"'m so sorry Luis!" she spoke contritely, looking at the floor, "There's nothin' we can dee 'bout it either, wit' tha' between us; there's no separatin' us, 'til my final death and yers we'll be joined."

He groaned, leaning forward with his head in his hands, "_Your father's is going to skin me alive!_"

"Not me Da' ya hafta worry about," she told him honestly, "Grams has a nasty slap…" she stood up, "They'll be 'ere wit'in t' hour."

He yelped, jumping up, "An hour?! What hour?!"

"An Earth hour, sixty minutes," she replied.

He shouted again, speeding out of her flat at his top speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four:**

She was growing nervous, looking anxiously at the clock even though she knew the time innately. Twenty minutes to the hour and Luis had yet to reappear.

She half-doubted that he would return, terrified as he was of her family, but as they had not yet consummated their accidental marriage, not that they ever would mind, she could not forcibly pull him back here. Not that she would ever do that to anyone.

Oh, this was a nightmare and a half. Accidentally married to her best friend, no such thing as divorce, her family coming and him nowhere to be found. If he wasn't when they arrived he was dead and she wouldn't be able to protect him… She groaned, reaching for the whiskey she favored and preparing to let herself gain a buzz.

Her mother often said that she took after her father's ninth body. Uncle Jack, Uncle Mickey, and Grams often agreed. Her father was tight-lipped about that incarnation, merely saying that he was in a dark place at that point.

From what she knew the comparison was apt; part of her wished she could meet Nine, as her mother called him, part of her was horrified at the similarities. She was not a soldier, not a weapon or a killer. She was…she was the Doctor's daughter; she sighed, glaring at the bottle she drank from. That meant she was the daughter of all of him, not just the current form. She corked the bottle, ejecting the alcohol from her system completely. She popped a breath mint, killing the alcohol scent on her breath.

Her door banged open, five to the hour, and Luis appeared. He had primped and preened and was wearing his formal clothes. An ironed white dress shirt, a slate grey suit-jacket, slate grey trousers that went only to his ankles as he, like all cats, stood and walked on his toes. His feet, in light of such, were bare.

She could see he had trimmed all of his claws down slightly, though they were still deadly sharp. He had put blunting caps over his incisors too.

He was still fighting with his tie, a navy color, as he panted, "I'm here, I'm here."

Automatically, she slapped his hands away and began tying his tie for him, saying softly, "Had me worried here, thinking you wouldn't be back…" satisfied with the state of his tie she fixed his collars and buttoned up his jacket.

"I'm not that scared." He replied just as a wheezing, whooping sound came out of nowhere, "Is that?"

She nodded, smiling shyly, "The TARDIS coming in for a landing."

The ancient blue being began to fade into view, a light lighting her way. Soon, she stood, proud and welcoming as a beacon of hope and change.

Luis did not have even a moment to collect himself before Jenny dragged him inside…

"My gods! It's—!"

"Bigger on the inside yeah," Jenny nodded, soaking in the feeling of being home. She had a soft smile and was at peace.

Luis watched her in awe, only tearing his gaze away when he feel something new…It was like someone was hugging his _brain_. Welcoming warmth flooded him, wrapping him in a bundle of invisible safety and love.

Jenny laughed at the look on his face, telling him through giggles, "Tha's jus't' TARDIS sayin' hullo. She likes ya."

"She might be the only one," an American accent sounded.

"Uncle Jack!" Jenny squealed happily, leaping into the arms of a young man. He was gorgeous and yet everyone meeting him could tell he was dangerous.

But he smiled and welcomed Jenny warmly, holding her with the utmost of care and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, "Hey baby girl. How're ya?"

"Glad ta be home," she replied, pulling back from him, "How's Da' and Mum takin' this?"

"Well," Jack sighed, "the only thing saving him from the airlock's the pain it'd cause you."

"Tha's not good." Jenny muttered, "Look, stay 'ere wit' 'im, name's Luis, and I'll work on Da' an' Mum." She gave her uncle a stern look, "No roughin' 'im up while 'm gone either!"

"Scout's honor," Jack vowed, "now go on, your dad's gotten into Nine's alcohol stash…"

"Oh dear." She raced off into the ship.

Jack leveled his glare at the boy in front of him, walking down the steps into the console room completely with heavy, measured steps.

Luis stood tall and proud, staring straight back at the man, refusing to be intimidated. Even though he was. This guy, Jack was it, had the stare of an ancient military commander who had seen centuries of battle.

"You will treat my niece right," Jack rumbled finally, "or else."

"Or else what?" Luis asked, probably a bit stupidly. Quick as possible Jack held him to the ground, a forearm pressed into his throat and an old fashioned Earthian gun cocked to his temple.

"You be good to her or I will torture you for the rest of your very short life." Jack hissed, "Tell me now if you can't, I'll end this before it goes any further. One bullet and this all goes away."

Luis was enraged, enraged enough to push Jack off him and pin him down as he grabbed the gun.

"_How dare you?!_" Luis howled, "_I'd never hurt Jenny, not my Jenny!_"

"_Your_ Jenny," Jack sneered, as they began to wrestle for the gun, "'She belongs to no one! She's not something, someone you can own!"

"She's _mine_!" Luis asserted, "_My friend, my love, my wife!_ And I am _hers_! _Her friend, her companion, her husband for as long as she wants me!_"

"She didn't want you!" Jack laughed, "You stupid boy, it was all an accident! She was afraid, afraid of you!"

The gun was between them, the trigger was pulled. The bullet lodged in Jack's gut. The man had a wide eyed, stunned look before it became resigned. He staggered back; collapsing on the ground, muttering, "Not again…" he undid his shirt and pulled a pair of tweezers from his pocket.

Luis stood, horrified by what he had done. The gun was held limply in his hand.

Jack began to dig into his own guts, finally pulling out the wayward bullet. He then closed his eyes, exhaling a haggard breath, and died.

"Jack!" dozens of voices rang out, as dozens of people came upon the scene. In the lead was a young man in a smart suit. He in fact went to his knees, mindless of the blood and other liquids, next to Jack, moaning in grief as he pulled the body down, laying it flat with the head in his lap. Next came a black woman, who began looking at the damage done.

"_**What the hell did you do?!**_" A voice radiating power and time thundered at Luis. In front of him was a slim man, looking a bit scrawny, with wild hair and a glare that could put his target six feet under in one look.

But then Jenny was between them and was radiating her own power as she stood toe to toe with the man. She was about a foot shorter than he was but she glared up at him, "Da', don'cha dare touch 'im." Reaching behind her she grabbed the old-fashioned gun and without looking she opened the chamber and discarded the bullets. She closed the chamber and dropped the gun between them.

Luis trembled under the furious gaze of the Oncoming Storm, but he didn't deserve Jenny's protection; he had just killed her uncle.

"T'was an accident," Jenny began talking, going into a rambling mode, "Tha's Uncle Jack's gun, ya know tha as well as I dee. An' we both know tha' there's no way tha' he could've gotten it 'way from Uncle Jack. Luis outwittin' an' out-movin' Uncle Jack, puh-lease. Tha's impossible unless Uncle Jack was very very drunk an' 'e wasn't, no ya were t' one gettin' pissed! So don' act all high and mighty…There was no damage done, ya know tha' too. Uncle Jack'll pop right back up in a few minutes an' 'e'll be fine." She inhaled deeply and glowered.

"Jenny," Luis spoke up timidly, "I killed your uncle…"

"So've I, so've we all." Jenny spoke without looking at him. This confused poor Luis even more,

"I've never killed Jack," an older woman spoke.

"Yeah ya've Auntie Sarah," Jenny replied, "Weeeeeeeell, Luke did. 'is cookin' is really tha' bad. Uncle Jack smiled an' ate it an' then came back 'ere an' died."

'Auntie Sarah' frowned. But before she could reply there was a gasp as Jack came back to life.

Luis swayed on his feet again as he watched Jack writhe in agony as his abdominal organs, muscles, tendons, and skin regenerated. The man holding his head tried to hold him steady and was whispering in Welsh.

"What?" Luis wondered, brain completely shutting down now. Some very small part of him that was not going numb was relieved.

"Uncle Jack's immortal," a little boy explained, emerald eyes twinkling, 'Can't die no matter what. Even if he's been blown to bits he'll reform and resurrect automatically. It's like one giant reset button…" the boy smiled, "I'm Harry Potter, Time Lord wizard, you hurt my sister and they'll never find your body. Welcome to the family, the TARDIS has your rooms ready for you."

That did it. Luis Mattiborough fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five:**

Jenny sighed, taking a long draught of her tea. All things considered, it was a good start between Luis and her family.

"Jenny.'

"Lo' Mum," she greeted tiredly, "'ow's Da' doin'?"

"Well, once Mum got through with him and Jack," Rose laughed, joining her, "Donna started in on them, followed by Sarah Jane and Ianto and then Martha gave them what for."

That brightened Jenny considerably, earning a giggle.

"How's Luis?"

"S'ill out cold."

Rose sighed. Her daughter sometimes reminded her terribly of her first Doctor, bright blue eyes and—Wait, what?

Rose started, staring at Jenny, "Jenny, your eyes've gone blue…"

"What?"

"Your eyes are blue now." Rose fished out her compact, opening it and allowing Jenny to study her reflection.

Jenny took the compact and looked. Her eyes were bright blue now, sparkling really.

She rolled them, muttering, "'course they are. Wha' else could go wrong?"

"Jenny Smith!" Rose snapped, fearing that those words would tempt fate.

Immediately an alarm began going off, with the Doctor running in, looking highly annoyed, "An old friend wants some help."

"Wit' wha?" Jenny asked, confused at his annoyance.

"The Ripper Case."

"Wait," Rose interjected, "The Ripper Case, as in Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes, Jenny, we're dropping you and Luis off at Torchwood. You and Brion need to hold down the fort there, I'm going to pull Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, and a few other people out with us."

"Righ'," Jenny nodded, serious now, "You can count on us."

'I know." The Doctor smiled, before noticing, "Your eyes are blue…"

He paused, asking softly, "Jenny, will you be happy with Luis?"

She smiled softly, "Da' 'm already love 'im, jus' never thought I could be wit 'im. 'e came too fo' a few minutes. We agreed ta talk later…"

"As long as you're happy," The Doctor conceded, "But I'll be watching him. One screw up and he's gone…"

Jenny stood up, enveloping her father in a tight hug, "Love ya too Da'."

He hugged back tightly before releasing and turning to Rose with a twinkle in his eyes, "And I'll not have you running around naked again Miss Tyler."

"That was your fault and you know it!"

**END**


End file.
